Doors of various kinds are often moveably mounted (such as on hinges) in order to block off and/or allow access to an entrance of an enclosed space such as a home, office, business, and/or other building and/or room or other structure therein. In some cases, doors may be used to screen areas for aesthetic purposes. Doors may also be used to control the physical atmosphere within a space by enclosing air drafts, preventing the spread of fire, and/or acting as a barrier to noise.
In various cases, doors may include one or more security features, such as a lock, in order to prevent access by unauthorized persons (persons who have not been given the ability to). However, many security features may be overcome by unauthorized persons using sufficient force and/or other security feature defeating techniques. For example, an unauthorized person may defeat a lock by breaking down the door. By way of another example, an unauthorized person may defeat a lock by using a pry bar to break the door and/or a door jamb into which the door is mounted, popping free a mechanism of the lock that operates to secure the door in a locked position.